


And If You Take My Hand

by Estirose



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Yuelia and her girlfriend Erion talk while watching the sunset.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



The sun dipped down toward the horizon as the two of them sat on top of the giant cactus of Cacto Cove. Yuelia cuddled against her tiny girlfriend Erion as they watched the waves play below, the cactos wandering almost socializing with each other as they walked along the shore. The tiny island off the coast of Al Maajik didn't have much to offer, and she was sure that there were better views, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

It was hard to think of how life would have been without Erion, the girl who had stepped in to defend her when Pierre and Butch were confronting her. Yes, Erion had been reluctant at first, but she had shown the world the first glimmers of the hero that she was, saving Yuelia even though she didn't know Yuelia from a hole in the wall. Together, the two of them had gone on many adventures, both saving the world and going up ranks in Erion's twelve Lives. Erion preferred the Blacksmith and Miner lives, though she certainly knew how to swing a sword if she needed to - and often had to, just to stay alive. There was only so much brewing that could be done, and while Erion was the sweetest person in the world, she still hadn't precisely put a lot of points into intelligence.

"Erion?" she asked, and the girl turned towards her. She was dressed in armor she'd gotten from all the mining and fighting she'd done on Origin Island, though Yuelia knew that she'd be the first to admit that she liked the mini Napdragon costume the best. And not just because it had given her some extra strength to go swing her hammer, her pick, and her sword.

"Yes, Yuelia?" Erion's voice was almost a squeak, part of the reason she didn't bother to talk much. 

"If I hadn't been here..." Well if she hadn't come, there would be no Erion and no Reveria, and it made her heart ache to think of that. "Would you have... fallen in love?"

"I don't know." Erion gave her an apologetic smile. "I mean, I dated my friend Liam off and on, but...."

She'd met Liam once, while they were on their way from Porto Puerto to Al Maajik. He'd been hunting the Killer Bunny, and they'd given him a hand, not that he needed much help anyway. He was very tall where Erion was very short, and Yuelia had to wonder that was why they were no longer together.

"But?" Yuelia had always been curious. It was part of the reason she'd come in the first place, because of the connection to her mother, and she wanted to see the world her mother had loved. If possible, save it. "I thought you and he had known each other for a while because of what you said, but-"

"We guessed pretty quick that it wouldn't work." There was a sad smile on Erion's face. "We still greet each other when we end up in the same place, but...."

"Oh." There was more to the story, Yuelia knew, but she would respect Erion's privacy. She did know that Erion had wanted to get married, but she hadn't guessed there was anything behind that.

"His wife's name is Kirie. It's a very pretty name." She shifted a little. "I watched them get married."

There was something in there that she didn't want to talk about, and Yuelia knew better than to try to pry it out of her. Erion was quiet and preferred her privacy, but she'd somehow let Yuelia into her life. It was actually kind of a miracle.

She'd seen Erion love her cat Miso and her dog Golden. It was why she'd finally moved out of the little attic, just for them, so that they would have more room to play in. Yuelia had often come back to the rooftop, just to keep up the pretense that she wasn't the little butterfly that hung around Erion, plus she liked talking to Pam.

Of course, a lot of people liked talking to Pam. She was just one of them.

"I was talking to Odin," Yuelia spoke, just to shift the topic of the conversation. "He knows a lot about magic, once you get him talking! Do you know that Damien's researching the magic they use on Origin Island? Odin can talk a lot about the technical details of what Damien's researching. I'd like to go with him and Damien there sometime. Assuming Lady Demona isn't there."

Erion's grimace told Yuelia that she knew exactly why Yuelia was mentioning Lady Demona. Damien and Grace liked each other, but neither she nor Erion though that they loved each other, and she doubted Grace wanted to move to Al Majiik. And there was no way that Lady Demona would let her son move to Origin Island.

"I'm not surprised. Has he been helping with your Alchemy?" Erion asked. She was spending a lot of time at the forge lately, but had shooed Yuelia off to work on Alchemy, because Yuelia was good at it and Erion though that it would give them something to talk about. And despite having grown used to being with Erion all the time, Yuelia had realized that she, too, needed to pick up a Life instead of living in Erion's all the time. Even if they got married, it was good to be able to talk about something that she was good at instead of what Erion was good at. "I was thinking of asking him and you to go tackle the Trials with me. Those Mummies up on that floor of the first trial keep whomping me."

"And me, don't forget." They'd gone together, but the tower was tough and the more defenses and healing items they had, the better. Erion had been sewing new clothes for Yuelia from Origin Island materials and fashion, as a present. Yuelia was not supposed to know, but she did. Erion was not very sneaky, to say the least, and she didn't pack things all that well in her pack.

Erion laughed. "Yes, I didn't. I tried to keep the enemies away from you, though." Yuelia knew that she had. It hadn't stopped them from trying, though. Any of them. 

"Thank you," Yuelia said after a moment. It wasn't much, she knew, but as partners went, she couldn't do better than Erion. She drew closer to her, holding her tight, and Erion held her the same way. Together, they watched the sun peacefully go down.


End file.
